


I open at your close

by that_writer_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_writer_bitch/pseuds/that_writer_bitch
Summary: Many things open; doors, windows, lives, hearts. And many more things close; lives, doors, windows, hearts.Stories.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I open at your close

**Author's Note:**

> God, I am so sorry. I really am. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I open at the close, Harry thinks, laying there. The words hit differently, now, staring at his ghostly form. Made of memories, it seemed. Good or bad, it doesn’t matter - nothing matters here. He doesn’t know why he feels such relief.

His chest feels tight as if poured through with concrete, solidifying in his heart. He can’t breathe. Fear and grief and something unnameable, all swirl in his chest, blocking all reason. 

He sees pale skin and blonde hair above him, and for a second the concrete melts, an irrational fire flaring to life. Irrational because nothing can bring back the dead, he knows this now. 

But blue eyes meet green and he feels cold. A different kind of cold than he’s ever felt; it’s neither the harsh bite of winter nor the all-encompassing freeze he felt at the Station. 

She asks something - he doesn’t know what. He can’t hear anything. She repeats the question, and he catches one vital name on her lips. He shakes his head. 

And so is history. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it's any consolation, I'm planning a sequel?


End file.
